A Lesson Well Deserved
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: When the living nightmare named Charles "Chucky" Albertson goes too far with the Weasels, he's in for it. Spank/discipline fic. Don't like it, don't read. Rated T for displinarian spanking.


**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**I am back peeps! The Spanker! This time presenting: I'm in the Band! Got the episodes saved on my laptop, rewatched them and my discipline radar pointed me a rather insufferable brat, Charles "Chucky" Albertson. Oh yes, he is indeed a kid in great need of being turned onto a lap. In this story, it is Derek, Iron Weasel's singer to take care of the bratling. Again, you don't like this, then don't read it, it is your knucklehead that forced you into looking into it, I do not write for people's likes or preferences, but my own. If you ignored the warnings, your fault for doing so, I was very clear. **

**Now without further ado, let's begin! Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome series that was I'm in the Band, they belong to Disney XD.**

* * *

"Then I will call Janet Kim from the National News, and I will tell her you all are very mean and to boycott Iron Weasel forever!" Chucky threatened to the four already irked rockstars.

"Fine, you can play with whatever you want," Derek very irritated said and walked away.

"Excellent, I want to sing!" Chucky took Derek's mic and instead of singing like it was expected from a person, got the the sphere in his mouth and sang through, urging Derek to go after him when Tripp blocked his way.

"No no, calm down Derek!" Derek attempted to push past him.

"Janet Kim, we promised." the young guitarist turned to the brat and snatched the mic off his hands, handing it over to Derek, who snatched it back and went to clean it up.

"Ah, I will use this as a blank," Chucky pulled one of Burger's bass' strings off, and Burger quickly charged at him before Tripp planted himself in front of the raging Bassist.

"Calm down Burger, it's just a string. You have more. Charles, do something else," The guitarist stood Chucky up and tried to fix the bass' string, when Chucky got in front of Ash's drum.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's a kick drum."

"Cool," Chucky gave it a kick and broke it.

"So, you like kicks, huh?" Ash got closer to the boy and so did Derek and Burger, ready to beat up the brat until Tripp stopped them.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Okay."

"We have to wait until tomorrow, play his apology song and everything will come back normal. We can't let him get through us." Tripp explained and the guys seemed to go with his plan, until Chucky...

"Oh look, I'm a rockstar!" The brat grabbed Tripp's guitar and played it, then started banging it on the ground, breaking it.

"**MY GUITAR!"** Tripp howled, and was ready to go to the kid a break him, before Derek held him close to prevent him hurting the kid.

"Calm, kid," Derek said softly, putting a hand to his shoulder, already furious at the brat.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Tripp said briefly, before he went mad again and to Chucky, having Derek and Ash pry his arms and pulled him back.

"Let me go, I will hang him, my guitar!"

"No, no, no!" Tripp did something, the others thought they were never going to see, their young lead-guitarist just burst into tears, Derek immediately pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his back, while eyeing Chucky with a very frightening glare, so did Burger and Ash.

"Kid, go into our guest room and wait me there, put your nose in the corner." Derek demanded and Chucky actually felt scared by the tone he just gave him, he ran out quickly. Derek sighed and gently led the sniffling Tripp to the couch and sat with him, palming his back.

"It's alright Tripp..." He sounded comforting, Burger and Ash also sat to comfort Tripp, who was slowly calming down.

"No, guys...sorrry. But that guitar was a very important present..." Tripp sniffled and Derek hugged him gently.

"I'll give you another guitar, same as that one. And I promise I will deal with that brat, won't let him be unpunished." Derek promised and lightly rocked with Tripp, who couldn't help hiding his face in the lead-singer's shoulder sobbing more in there. Derek looked at Burger and Ash.

"Go handle the brat, we'll take it over from there." Burger offered and Derek nodded, handing Tripp over to the other two who gently embraced him.

* * *

Chucky put a icy cold water bucket on the door, so when Derek entered the bucket would fall on him and it would soak him wet, not realizing it he would regret big time when the singer got there, but he didn't care he would prank him.

Derek traipsed over the room and opened the door, the bucket falling on him and he let out a quick screech, Chucky laughed and he looked at him with killer eyes, the boy gulped and tried to go out but Derek sealed his exit and roughly pushed him back inside, locking the door, now it was impossible for the kid to escape.

"Uh...April fools?" Chucky nervously grinned.

"Oh, I will give you your April fools." The singer started undoing his belt buckle and Chucky gulped.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll blister your ass up, so I teach you not to mess with your elders and actually respect them. You wrecked Tripp, you do not mess with the kid." Derek pulled a small chair in the center of the guest room and sat down. "Now, do this easier on you by just coming and bending over my knees, or do it worse for you," He said icily.

"You can't spank me! You're not my Dad!"

"But I'm responsible of you, so I will not repeat it again Kid, bend over, because if I bend you ever, you will regret it. What do you decide?"

Chucky didn't want to suffer at the singer's hands more, so he reluctantly complied, bending over. Derek pulled down his pants and underwear to his ankles, leaving his butt bare, and took position.

He didn't even warn, just started spanking fast and hard, earning whimpers from the boy, but he didn't pay him mind. He continue.

**CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.**

After Chucky's bum was all nice and hot and the boy was sobbing like a magdalene, Derek paused and placed the belt down. He helped Chucky up and led him to the corner next to the Pretzel cart.

"Stand in there for ten minutes." The singer ordered and sat down on his bunk bed, listening to Chucky's crying with a blank stare. His spanking from Derek wouldn't be the only one he would be receiving, Ash had planned to do so, Burger too and so Tripp. And let's say that Tripp's spanking would be the hardest of it. Ash entered the room and whispered in the singer's ear that comfort would be given after all spankings were given and he nodded. He let Ash take it over.

"Alright Charles, come here, bend over my knee I'm giving you a spanking." The drummer instructed and Chucky sobbed looking at him.

"H-he already spanked me! You can't!"

"Charles, I don't want to do this but you earned it on yourself." For once Ash sounded pretty mature. Chucky stood over him and he was pulled over the drummers knee, his butt still was red and stinging. Ash picked up a wooden hairbrush and whacked the boy's bottom sharply earning wails from the boy but he still went on.

**WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK**

**"**You do not ruin others belongings child! You do not kick my drum and you do not break someone's guitar!" He scolded and spanked Chucky who continued wailing.

"Waa waaa waaaa waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yes waa waa waa! Cry because you deserve this punishment! You are an insufferable brat!" He roared and rained down even whacks to the boy's more than red bottom. Then stopped and waved Burger over. "Your turn Burger."

"N-no...p-please no...It hurts waaaaaaaaah!"

"Yes I know it hurts, think about how it hurt Tripp when you broke his guitar." Burger replied heartlessly and yanked the kid down to his knees, grabbing Derek's belt and slammed it on the kid's already sore buttocks plenty of times as he scolded him. Finally Tripp came in.

"Prepare yourself Chucky. My punishment will be awful." Tripp growled, wetting a belt and cracking it down, he would wreck that brat and comfort him at the end, he wasn't that cruel but knew this kid needed this.

Chucky didn't even beg, just stood over the young guitarist who bent him over agains't the chair, he swung the wet belt up and striked his poor battered buttocks about 300 times. Then dropped the belt and looked at the sobbing mess he had there before him.

"Hey Charles.." Tripp's softened his voive and patted his shoulder, his comfort will be brief and would let the rest to Derek. "All's forgiven now. Don't do what you did again. It's not pretty having to punish you." He patted his shoulder a bit, then Derek came and picked him up, sitting down on the chair and pulled Charles over his lap.

"N-no s...s...ir..."

"Shh, it's okay Charles, I'm not gonna spank you anymore." He soothed and squirted a bit of soothing lotion in his palm and slowly rub it gently. The kid whimpered and sobbed, gripping his leg, feeling scared and lonely. After the singer/magician was done, he pulled Charles up to his lap in a kneeling position and he hugged him tightly, patting his back and rocking back and forth.

"It is alright now Charles...shh..." He caressed his hair and kept his comforting notions, no more punishing the kid he's learned his lesson. The singer sang a soft song as he kept with the rocking, wanting to show Charles he wasn't angry with him anymore, that all was over and that it was all forgiven.

Charles continued crying and gripping the singer's neck, choking in sobs and wails. Derek leaned over and grabbed the water glass from the floor and helped him to drink it while patting his back.

"I'm so sorry!" he managed to cry out and Derek cuddled him closer.

"I know you are. We're sorry for punishing you..." He whispered and waved the other over so they all could hug them. Charles was embraced by all Weasels and soothed and assured there wouldn't be any grudge held against him and the boy kept apologizing over and over and had his tears wiped away by Derek's sleeves. Soon he was getting very exhausted and everyone else broke the embrace.

"Rest, kid. By the time you wake you'll feel better." Derek helped him on his bunk facedown and smiled, when Chucky was fast asleep in secs. He went his his brothers and son outside.

"You think he'll straighten up after a hell of spankings?" Burger asked and Derek nodded.

"Completely, he sounded honest."

"I didn't like spanking him that much."

"None of us did."

The four continued talking and walking out the guest room, they hoped to never spank Charles, as much as it hurt to him it hurt their hearts hearing his cries.


End file.
